The current 3G licence policy requires that all operators have to acquire their own licence which allows to use certain frequency bands. In particular, this applies to cellular network operators of the same area or country.
However, such a licence policy can lead to inefficient use of cellular infrastructure and radio spectrum as it is divided into small separate pools. So far, this problem has been partly addressed by national roaming and network hardware sharing only.